


Nachtkatzen sind frei

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barde, F/F, Female Warrior, Taverns, references to the witcher
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Unerwartet trifft Schattenjägerin Catra in einer Taverne auf eine alte Bekannte.Oder: Eine Art 'the Witcher' Crossover.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Nachtkatzen sind frei

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 12!  
> Morgen wird stressig, deshalb lieber ein paar Stunden zu früh, bevor ich es vergesse.
> 
> Wer wie ich voll auf 'The Witcher' steht, wird mit der Geschichte Freude haben. Enjoy!

Müde stieg Catra von ihrem Reitpferd ab. Es war ein langer Ritt gewesen. Sie war noch einige Tage von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel entfernt und die Zeit drängte. Doch auch eine erfahrene Schattenjägerin wie sie musste ab und an rasten. Die Taverne des kleinen Dorfes kam ihr ganz recht. Die Fenster waren schräg und verzogen, genauso wie Tür und Türrahmen. Licht umrahmte die Tür, gab ihr einen seltsamen Schimmer von Freundlichkeit in der düsteren Nacht. Catra schlug die Kapuze zurück und übergab ihr Pferd dem Stallburschen, schnippte ihm eine Silbermünze zu. Der junge Knabe schluckte bei dem Anblick. Die Schattenjäger waren unter den einfachen Leuten gefürchtet. ‘Assassinen des Fürsten’, ‘Waffen des Krieges’, ‘blutige Kinderräuber’, sie hatten viele Namen für Wesen wie Catra. Teils stimmten alle und doch keiner vermochte zu beschreiben, was sie eigentlich war. 

Schattenjäger waren zu Zeiten des großen Krieges geschaffen worden. Die erste Generation waren zum Großteil Kinder der Armen gewesen, die sie freiwillig aufgegeben hatten. Natürlich nicht, ohne eine saftige Entschädigung zu erhalten. Aber wer wollte schon über die verkauften Kinder reden? Abgeschieden von der Außenwelt wurden sie trainiert, ausgebildet und einem Ritual unterzogen. Was daraus folgte war Resistenz gegen Magie und das Altern, tierische Reflexe, genauso wie Unfruchtbarkeit und die Verfärbung eines Auges. Je länger man damit lebte, desto mehr Eigenschaften des Tieres überkamen einen. Man munkelte, dass sich die Schattenjäger irgendwann selbst in wilde Tiere verwandeln würden. Nur eins von zehn Kindern überlebte das grausame Ritual.

Nun, Hunderte von Jahren nach dem großen Krieg, waren die Schattenjäger obsolet geworden. Der Großteil verdingte sich als Auftragsmörder, manche hatten Fürsten oder Königen ihre Treue geschworen. Auch Catra befand sich im Dienste eines solchen, auch wenn sie ihn verachtete. Aber Gold war Gold, und sie lebte nach ihrer eigenen Art von Kodex.

Die eng anliegende Lederrüstung knirschte leicht bei jedem Schritt, den sie auf die Tür der Taverne zuging. An ihren Seiten hingen zwei aufwändig verzierte Dolche. Nicht, dass sie die gebraucht hätte. Ihre Krallen waren Waffen genug. Aber schon manch ein Tölpel hatte sich bei einer unbewaffneten Schattenjägerin einen Vorteil erhofft und sie war es leid Unschuldige aufzuschlitzen. Dämliche Unschuldige, aber trotzdem.

Der Lärm des Gastraums war bereits draußen zu hören, als Catra die Tür aufstieß. Einige Dörfler drehten sich zu ihr um, die Musik war unmerklich verstummt. Mit festem Gang schritt sie zum Tresen und nahm Platz. Bestellte sich einen Met. Der Mann hinter dem Tresen, ein junger Bursche, der ein einfaches Hemd trug, das er sich an der Seite zusammengebunden hatte, sodass man seinen Bauch sehen konnte, schluckte merklich, servierte das Getränk jedoch ohne Protest.

Mit vollem Krug in der Hand drehte sie sich zum stillen Raum. Ein Blick und alle waren wieder in ihre eigenen Gespräche vertieft. Die Musikanten nahmen ihre Arbeit wieder auf, eine heitere Melodie füllte den Raum. Alles in Allem war es sehr heimelig eingerichtet. Die Tische und Bänke waren rustikal gehalten, die Wandteppiche zeigten Sagen und Folklore in verschnörkelten und romantisierten Bildern. Die Stütz- und Dachbalken waren mit zarten Blumen bemalt. Hier und da sah man eine Delle im Boden, Zeichen dafür, dass es hier wahrscheinlich nicht immer so friedlich zuging, wie es die Einrichtung vermuten ließ.

Catra nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Krug und verzog das Gesicht. Mehr Plörre als Met, aber was hatte sie erwartet? Leise verschwand die Musik. Sie sah zum Podest, auf dem die Musiker ihre Instrumente zusammenzupacken schienen. Ein exzentrisch aussehender Mann mit Schnurrbart, offenem Hemd und Halstuch trat auf und sagte eine Bardin an. Catra verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Getränk. Der Name war ihr mehr als bekannt.

“Es folgt: She Ra, Beschützerin von Etheria und Bardin der Herzen.” Geschwollen verbeugte sich der Ansager, bevor er von der Bühne stolzierte. Was für ein Gockel, dachte sich Catra.

Darauf folgte eine junge Frau mit langem blondem Haar. Eine Tiara thronte auf ihrem Haupt, ein weißes Hemd und ein dazu passender, weißer Rock betonten ihre Figur. Sie trug eine Leier mit sich und nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz, die die Musiker zurück gelassen hatten. Die Menge hatte die Gespräche eingestellt, alle Blicke ruhten auf ihr. Sie sparte sich die großen Worte und begann gerade heraus.

“Diese Ballade heißt ‘Die Nachtkatze’.

Des Nacht ist es so, bei Tage ganz anders,  
So ist es eben halt.  
Am Tage frage ich mich, wo du wanderst,  
Warm in der Nacht, am Tage so kalt.

Mit hohen Worten versuchst du zu locken,  
Mich zu bannen mit deiner Gestalt.  
Doch beim ersten Schlage der Glocken  
Muss ich dich missen mit aller Gewalt.

Frei und wild in jeder Art  
Hätte ich eine Wahl, so wünscht ich  
Es bliebe mir erspart  
Diese Nächte versetzen mir einen Stich

Innerlich fühle ich mich königlich  
Wenn dein Tanz mich verführt  
In der Nacht nur heimlich  
Dein Körper mich berührt

Dein Herz trotzdem stets dir gebührt.  
Ich kann es nicht lassen  
Will dich fassen  
Und doch berührt

Die Wildkatze nur, was sie will  
In der Nacht Hort, am Tage fort.  
Mein Herz wird still.  
Die Nachtkatze will, was sie will.”

Der letzte Ton verstummte und die Menge horchte nach, gefangen in der Schönheit des Auftritts. Dann begann der Erste zu klatschen, Weitere stimmten ein, bis der ganze Raum jubelte und zustimmend grölte. Die junge Künstlerin stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz, bevor sie an der Seite abging. Catra leerte ihren Krug in einem Zug und folgte ihr, hielt sie an der Schulter fest. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Catra um, die sie verschmitzt angrinste. “Hey, Adora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Na, wer hat die andere Anspielung gefunden? :)


End file.
